


cause nobody saves me baby the way you do

by modest_amaro (orphan_account)



Series: prompts from 2014-15 [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Depressed Harry, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Harry, Tumblr Prompt, and also coldplay reference, i have to bc why not, some fireproof and little things references
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/modest_amaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://bumble-bumble-bumblebee.tumblr.com/">bumble-bumble-bumblebee</a>: Prompt? Larry. Harry nie radzi sobie ze sobą, a Louis po prostu jest tu dla niego. Aka: Harry ma problemy z samookaleczaniem, ale jego chłopak wspiera go i mówi wszystkie piękne rzeczy tego świata, pomagając z tego wyjść. Dużo uczucia proszę (jestem romantyczką, tego nie da się wyleczyć ;') ). Dziękuję xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause nobody saves me baby the way you do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bumble_bumble_bumblebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_bumble_bumblebee/gifts).



> okej więc. miało być romantycznie, wyszło jak wyszło. zlałam seks, ale to nie jest do cholery smut, tylko coś emocjonalnego, dlatego czynności zastąpiłam emocjami. o to tu chodzi, okay?  
> miłego czytania <3
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://nitrogeniam.tumblr.com/post/117859445807/prompt-larry-harry-nie-radzi-sobie-ze-soba-a)

Leży na ich wspólnym łóżku. Myśli jego stają się mroczne. Jest bezsilny wobec siebie. Jest zniszczony. Louis już dawno mówił, żeby przestał czytać te tweety. Nie przestał. Spogląda na jedną ścianę, potem na druga. Karmelowe ściany przyozdobione ich najpiękniejszymi wspomnieniami, które były zachowane na zdjęciach wyglądają idealnie. Wyciąga telefon z kieszeni i włącza Twittera. Jego oczom ukazują się te i wiele innych tweetów:

“jak się czujesz w swoim ciele? jak źle to dobrze”

“płakałeś? dobrze ci tak, pedale”

“mogłeś skończyć ze sobą. pomóc ci?”

Każdego dnia takie wiadomości zaśmiecają jego interakcje. Harry próbuje skupić się na słodkich wiadomościach od fanów, ale jego demony wygrywają. Przypomina sobie swoją próbę samobójczą, dwa dni przed American Music Awards. Bał się tego występu. Bał się, że ludzie ich wyśmieją. Przekonał się, że połknięcie tabletek z kodeiną przepitych syropem na kaszel nie jest skuteczną metodą. Zanim zdążył popić tabletki płynna substancją, On przyszedł. Uratował go. “Louis mógł przyjść kilka minut później” jego myśli krzyczą niczym torturowani przez papieża Aleksandra VI w XV wieku. Boli. Tam, w sercu. Zielonooki próbuje myśleć pozytywnie, ale ból przysłania wszelkie jego wizje. Nie potrafi spojrzeć na siebie w lustrze. Każda mała niedoskonałość nagle staje się czymś, czego on sam nie potrafi znieść. Brzuch, który ma tylko lekki zarys mięśni czy te cholerne boczki. Zbyt duże dłonie. Nieproporcjonalny wygląd. Wygląda grubo, myśli każdego dnia. Podciąga lewy rękaw swojej zielonej bluzy i spogląda na swoje przedramię. Każda blizna ma swoją historię. To był rodzaj trudnej do pojęcia sztuki. Nagle przypomina sobie wydarzenia z Sydney z października 2013. Pech chciał, że Dave był w tym miejscu, gdzie był koncert One Direction. Dave. Jego pierwsza miłość. Pierwszy powód do łez. Przez ich zerwanie cała szkoła dowiedziała się o homoseksualiźmie Stylesa. Zaczęło się znęcanie. Wyzywanie. Dochodziło do rękoczynów. Po powrocie do domu wbiegł do łazienki i wziął jedną z żyletek schowanych pod umywalką. Dwa proste cięcia, ale ból psychiczny pozostał. Mózg mężczyzny przenosi jego myśli do tego spotkania w klubie. Przypomina sobie, jak otumaniony alkoholem poszedł za nim i na kolanach szeptał “jetem twój, tatusiu, tylko twój…”. Sam doprowadził do pierwszego poważnego kryzysu w związku. Gdyby nie to wyjście, wszystko potoczyłoby się w innym kierunku. Demon wzywa w jego głowie “chodź do łazienki, weź ostrze i zapomnij”. Harry niczym sługa posłusznie kieruje się do łazienki. Pierwsze, co robi, to szuka swojej kosmetyczki. Znajduje swój skarb. Kształt prostokątny, błyszczy niczym diament i niszczy niczym narkotyki. Siada obok wanny. Nerwowo podwija rękawy i spokojnie przykłada ostrze do naznaczonej wypłowiałymi kreskami skóry. Pierwsze cięcie. Harry syczy na to charakterystyczne uczucie “Jeszcze” nawołuje coś siedzące w jego głowie. Drugie cięcie. Pojawia się drobna strużka krwi. Trzecie cięcie. Tym razem pod skosem. Okazuje się skuteczne. Krwawi i boli. Czyli tak, jak powinno być. Jego zielone oczy przepełniają się czernią, myśli wirują jak na karuzeli.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką słyszy jest jakiś głos nawołujący jego imię.

****

Leniwie otwiera oczy. To pomieszczenie zdecydowanie nie jest łazienką. Światło jest jeszcze jaśniejsze, a obok bliżej nieznane monitory pikają miarowo. Czuje drobną dłoń na swojej, olbrzymiej. Tak, znalazł się w szpitalu. Tak, Louis go tam zaniósł. Tak, Louis po raz drugi uratował jego życie.

\- Harry, skarbie… - niebieskooki przełamuje ciszę panującą w małej sali. Echo leniwie odbija się od białych ścian pomieszczenia. Metal delikatnie drży na dźwięk jego delikatnego głosu.

\- Nie ma miejsca dla mnie na tym świecie - Styles próbuje odepchnąć od siebie miłośc swojego życia. - Wytłumaczysz mi, czym jest miłość? - dźwięki ledwo przechodzą przez struny głosowe młodszego. Po cichu dodaje - Miłość nie istnieje.

\- Miłość to stan pewnego haju - zaczął bardzo szczerze Tomlinson. - Miłość to sposoby. W jaki rozmawiamy, w jaki sposób się dotykamy i nie, nie mam na myśli tego, co ty zapewne masz. Miłości nie da rady zdefiniować jako i go konkretnego uczucia. To trzeba przeżyć - mężczyzna ściska dłoń ukochanego. - Owszem, boli, ale kto powiedział, że to będzie proste? Nikt. Ale jestem tu. Byłem jestem i będę dla ciebie. Tylko dla ciebie.

Zaczyna śpiewać:

“Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones,  
and I will try to fix you.”

Jedna piosenka Coldplay, a opisuje całą tą sytuację. Louis obiecuje Harry’emu, że obydwoje przejdą przez to razem.

\- Obiecujesz, że nigdy mnie nie opuścisz? - pyta słabym głosem Harry.

\- Obiecuję - odpowiada Louis.

I zamierza to zrobić. Nigdy go nie opuścić. Zamierza to okazać w inny sposób. Czasem słowa nie są w stanie wyrazić naszych uczuć. Musimy je wyrazić poprzez czyny. Zamierza zanieść go domu. Położyć delikatnie na łóżku. Powoli go rozebrać. Ucałować każdą jego bliznę, każdą niedoskonałość. Delikatnie go przygotować. I wreszcie, ofiarować mu swoje ciało. Złączyć swoje ciało z ciałem młodszego w jedną, nierozerwalną całość.

Kochać go.

***

Jak obiecał, tak zrobił.

Kiedy weszli do domu, Louis delikatnie prowadzi Harry’ego do sypialni. Po otwarciu drzwi delikatnie popycha ukochanego na łóżko. W ferworze miłości, a zarazem pożądania rozbierają siebie nawzajem. Będąc ubranym tylko w bokserki, Louis zaczyna wędrówkę po ciele Harry’ego. Przypomina mu, ile rzeczy w nim kocha. Zaczyna od złożenia drobnego pocałunku na jego włosach.

\- Są idealne. Dodają ci uroku zwłaszcza, kiedy związujesz je w kucyka lub w koka - dodaje od siebie. - Czasem nawet lubię za nie pociągnąć - smieje się.

Składa kolejny pocałunek nad łukiem brwiowym.

\- W tych oczach znalazłem tajemnicę. Szczęście. Ból. Smutek. Siebie - opowiada, jakby to była najlepsza opowieść na świecie. - Utopiłem się w nich. Sprawiają, ze jesteś piękny. Wszystko jest w tobie piękne - całuje jego dołeczek. - To jest chyba najbardziej urocza rzecz na świecie. Kiedy twój uśmiech zdobi dołeczek.

Od razu zmierza ku jego szyi. Całuje delikatną skórę w tym miejscu, by po chwili przyozdobić ją czerwonym śladem, który po paru godzinach stanie się purpurowy. Na klatce piersiowej dwudziestolatka starszy mężczyzna tworzy ze swoich sladów wzór przypominający mgławicę, która się rozciągała od jednego z dodatkowych sutków aż do jednej z paproci ozdabiających jego pełne biodra. Louis podnosi się, by zamknąc swoje usta na ustach swojej sympatii.

\- Jest wiele rzeczy, które w tobie kocham - szepcze. - Mógłbym o nich mówic do końca świata i jeden dzień dłużej - chwyta swoimi zębami dolna wargę Harry’ego i delikatnie przyciąga do siebie. Jednocześnie jego drobne dłonie zmierzają ku bokserkom Stylesa. Ściąga je w błyskawicznym tempie. Zbyt bardzo pragnął tego ciała. Chciał mu pokazać, ze jest piękny. Louis powoli wczołguje się między rozchylone nogi Harry’ego…

…i kochają się.

Przygotowuje go powoli i dokładnie, trzema palcami, by Harry odczuwał maksimum przyjemności. W ułamku sekundy ich ciała stają się jedną nierozerwalną całością. Louis porusza sie w Harrym powoli, ale głęboko. Teraz nie chodzi tylko o zwykły instynkt przekazany nam od zwierząt, tylko o miłość. Ciche pomruki “jesteś najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mnie spotkała w tym życiu” mieszają się z drobnymi jękami Stylesa.  W momencie, kiedy razem osiągają szczyt, świat zatrzymuje się na pięć sekund, zeby mogli osiągnąc pełnię rozkoszy. Gdy ponownie są dwoma oddzielnymi ciałami, Tomlinson bierze lewą rękę swojego chłopaka i składa pocałunki na jego bliznach. Nie sprawi, że białe ślady znikną, ale w myślach Hazzy wszystko się zagoiło. Dostał siłę do walki z codziennością. Kiedy siedzą w wannie, Louis delikatnie myje włosy młodszego, kosmyk po kosmku. Harry czuje się ideanie w ramionach starszego meżczyzny. Bedąc po chwili w łózku, Louis wtula się w ciało wyższego, śpiewając cichutko “but you’re perfect to me”

Harry spokojnie odpowiada “cause nobody saves me baby the way you do.”

I zasypiają.

**Author's Note:**

> tu można kamieniować:  
> tumblr: nitrogeniam  
> twitter: theliloclassic  
> ask: misiaczeklovato


End file.
